


To Love a Fae

by SarahEileenGrangerPrince91



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahEileenGrangerPrince91/pseuds/SarahEileenGrangerPrince91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth wanted to know what happened to the enigmatic girl who had beaten his Labyrinth, what he saw through the crystal made him one VERY mad Fae. Polite criticism welcome NO flaming PLEASE, but comments are loved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He spoke to the dwarf earlier that day and she hadn't called on her friends for some time according to the rancid little man, and he wanted to know why. He was laying in his bed in his rather lavish chambers but couldn't manage to sleep. There was something niggling at the back of his mind about that girl, how long had it been in her world since she'd defeated him?

He summoned a crystal and whispered her name softly into it, what he saw there when the smoke cleared both excited him and made him completely livid.


	2. They Meet Again

It was the weekend, her roommate was gone until Tuesday and she had the apartment all to herself with no classes to worry about in the morning. This wasn't the first time she had brought her most recent boyfriend to the apartment with her while Serena was out, after all a girl does get tired of hotel rooms.

They were in her room and she was laid out on her bed underneath the tall blonde boy. His hair reminded her so much of _him_ , just without all the sparkles and feathers. He was a music major at her school. She leaned up and planted her lips on his in a hot firey kiss tangling her finge3rs in his luscious locks. He responded eagerly to her moving nimble fingers to undo the buttons on her poet shirt. She arched her back pushing her breasts into his exploring hands and he tweaked one of te hardening rose pink tips, she moaned her response into his open mouth sweeping her tongue in to taste him. Her hands flew to the fly of his dark washed jeans and made quick work of the button and zipper, she pushed them down as far as she could latching her hot mouth on the base of his throat as his straining cock popped free.

He kissed a trail down her toned flat stomach untieing the laces on her tight leather breeches pulling them slowly off of her as he went. He kicked off his own pants and lowered himself back onto her positioning himself between her long legs. He brought her lips back to his as he thrust to the hilt deep inside of her.

Outside the window the thunder began to roll and lightning crashed sending a blinding light through the dark room. The girl was not oblivious to it, every time there was a storm it brought her back to that night all those years ago when  _he_ came crashing through the nursery window and into her life. For years she had been hoping for a repeat performance. Her attention however was quickly robbed again by the man above her as he began a steady but fast paced rhythm thrusting in and out of her slick cunt.

“Right there,” she groaned breathily grinding back up at him.

“Oh, Sarah,” he moaned into her neck sweat dotting his brow as he left feather light kisses on her throat.

“Jared,” she whispered back.

 

The owl perched on the tree outside the second story window of the high-rise apartment complex, watched the scene before it with contempt. It could hear everything through the partially opened window, waiting for just the right moment.

“I love you Sarah.” the man inside groaned in a straining voice signaling his completion and the owl huffed ruffling its feathers.

 

Back inside the room Sarah sighed trrying to make herself sound pleased as she lay there in disappointment, she was used to having to finish herself off at this point, “You too Jared.” she said with a smile that didnt quite reach her eyes or her voice the way it once did.

A sudden loud and persistent tapping sounded at her window drawing her attention. She turned her gaze to it and saw a vaguely familiar white and brown barn owl flapping just outside. It didnt take even a full minute before it clicked in her mind, it was  _him._ She jumped off of the bed startling the man next to her.

“Sarah, babe, what's up? You act as if you've seen a ghost.” Jared asked as he watched her put on the robe hanging from the back of her bedroom door.

_No this is something far worse._ She thought to herself. “Nothing just stay here for a bit.” She replied as she rushed through the door closing it swiftly behind her. Sarah practically flew down the hallway and into the living room before walking with a purpose to the balcony throwing open the sliding glass door. She burst out into the cold wet night air, “Jareth, I know that its you, what are you doing here bothering me, there is no child for you to take, and I know that no one has wished you here.”

The owl flew over to her and in a swirl of cloth a man stood before her, and he looked just like she remembered in her dreams. He had the same teased blonde hair with feathers stuck haphazardly in it, the same mismatched green and blue eyes, even wore the same all black outfit with shimmering black cape he wore that night six years ago. It almost took her breath away. “An old friend cant just, drop in?” he asked in that sultry deep voice an eyebrow raised.

“No, Jareth, even if we were friends, and rest assured we are NOT old friends you and I.” she said containing the thrill in her heart at seeing him again, the man who haunted her dreams and ever fantasy. She gave him a hard glare, “You stole my infant brother from me and made me run a dangerous maze, drugged me with a peach, made me fight a horde of goblins, and chase you down in a fourth dimension to get him back. In what world would that make us friends?” she asked crossing her arms over her almost bare chest.

“Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I did not  _steal_ your baby brother, you asked that I take him and so I did. When you asked for him back I showed you how to get him back, everyone who wishes to reclaim a taken child must run if they truly want them back,” he stated eyes grazing her body lingering on the exposed area of her chest. “Most of them take one look at my Labyrinth and go right back home, others run, for a while before giving up, you however are the only one who made it all the way through, and beat me, in the allotted time.   
You my dear Sarah, are a rarity.” he smirked and she could feel something deep inside her quiver at his words.

“Jareth,” she sighed with  feigned exasperation, “What are you doing here? Really?”

H e took a step closer to her, bringing them within an inch of each other. “I spoke with a mutual  acquaintance of ours earlier  today. He informed me that, you, my dear, sweet, Sarah, haven't talked to him for some while. I can't quite determine how long it has been for you since time works differently in our two worlds, but for him it has been a year since you last contacted him.”

“Who are you talking about and what does that have to do with why you're here?” she stepped back from him and found her back pressed into the rail of the balcony.

He stepped closer to her again and caged her between his arms placing his gloved hands on the railing behind her. “Oh Sarah,” he breathed bringing his face next to her ear, “have you forgotten your friends already? So easily? Such a pity.” he turned his face into her hair and took a deep breath, infuriated when he could still smell the scent of the other man on her. He pulled his head back and looked at her anger blazing in his mismatched eyes. “Been having too much fun have you?” he spat out with venom in his tone. “To remember poor Hogwash, the red beast, and the fox knight?”

“Hoggle!” she corrected instinctively before the guilt washed over her. She had forgotten, all of them, for just over two years now she hadn't called on any of them, she had been too caught up in her own life, man after man walking through her door to remember her friends. She bowed her head in shame.

“Oh so you do remember them, I'm sure they'll be very pleased to know that!” he exclaimed with barely concealed mirth at her situation.

“Leave.” she whispered.

“What?”

“Leave, Jareth! Go, just go!” she yelled, “Leave me alone, I don't want you here, I can't stand you!” she hit him repeatedly in th chest with her clenched fists, her robe falling open to the waist exposing her love, bitten breasts to the cold night air, though at this point she couldn't feel it.

He grabbed her wrists in one hand and lifted her head with the other. Looking deep into her tear filled eyes he saw her lie for what it was, a defense mechanism against her own guilt, guilt he had brought her. He released her and stepped away giving her one last look, without another word he changed back into a barn owl, turned and flew away into the night.

She fell instantly to her knees on the rain soaked cement of the balcony and cried. That's where she was still, ten minutes later when Jared came looking for her.


End file.
